


The Snow Storm

by UnsungDude4



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Another old one. Here for posterity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took way too long to realize "laid" is not spelled "layed."  
> Also, I used to be really into The Big Bang Theory before I realized it was shit.

**One winter night, Gabe was downstairs playing a video game & Teddy was in her room, the others were out somewhere. Just outside, was a snow storm.**

**Just then, the power went out.**

"Oh, man! My high score!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe, you okay?" Teddy asked, coming out of her room after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the storm screwed up my game."

"Ok, man I'm getting cold. You?" she said, crossing her hands together.

"Yeah, a little bit." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"How do you suggest we stay warm."

"Ummm. I think I've got something." he said, snapping his fingers & pointing at her.

"What? Tell me."

"Ok, but let's go into your room first."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok, let's not waste time."

"Yeah, let's go."

**They walked into Teddy's room & stood on each side of the bed.**

"Ok, now what?"

"Well, bare with me here, we'll need to um strip down & sleep in the bed naked."

"What! Are you crazy!"

"No, I remember hearing it from Big Bang Theory once."

"That's a tv show, not real life!"

"Yeah, well, that show has 4 dudes who are geniuses in it & they said, well at least Sheldon did, that they all slept together naked when the heat went out in Antarctica, or where ever they went for his research to keep their core body temperatures from plummeting, or something like that."

"Yeah, but it's disgusting, we're brother & sister."

"Yeah, but do you wanna freeze!"

"I guess not."

"Ok, then strip, bitch."

"Hey, hey, no need for that language."

"Sorry, just do it." then, they started stripping.

"Ok, ok, no need to get so huffy. Hope you get your fill cause this'll NEVER happen again, EVER!"

"Understood."

**Then, they were just in their undergarments. Gabe in his boxers & Teddy in her bra & panties. They were just standing there, looking at each other.**

"I'll take my boxers off first." Gabe said to relieve some of the tension.

**Then, he held on to the sides of his boxers & slid them down as Teddy watched. As he slid them down, Teddy could see he was big as he was revealing his dick.**

"Ok, now you." he said as he dropped them & saw her staring a bit.

"Right, right." she said snapping out of it, then slid her panties down & unhooked her bra & let them drop to the floor.

"Well, well. Someone looks a bit excited." he said, seeing & pointing at her tits erect.

"That's from the cold," she said, looking down, then up.

"Right & so's this," he said, pointing to his half-erect dick.

"Ok, whatever, now what?"

"I assume we get into the bed & one of us gets on top of the other."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's what they didn't do in Big Bang Theory."

"I don't know, they didn't explain it."

"Ya know what? Fine, let's just do this. I'm already naked in my room with my brother, why not, but I'm on top."

"Fine."

**Then, they got under the covers. Gabe's dick laying on his stomach. Then, Teddy laid on top of him, with her vagina on the underside of his dick, then laid on him, her breasts on his chest. Not knowing what to do with her hands, put one around his neck & one at her side. She laid her head on his chest. For some reason, she moved her vag along his dick, which made her moan.**

"Like the feeling there?"

She raised her head, "Um," she started.

"You don't need to pretend, I kinda like it, too."

"Oh, ok. Would you like me to keep it warm, then?"

"Sure, if you want."

**Then, she got up on her knees, looked underneath, grabbed his dick with her hand, placed his head at her entrance, & lowered herself down on to his dick. She shuttered a bit, but not from the cold air.**

"I didn't know this was what you meant, I suspected, but I wasn't sure."

"Hm-hmm. Yeah." she let out, quickly & a bit pleasurably.

**Then, she lowered her head & kissed him. He kissed back. She started rising up & down on him.**

**They both moaned. Teddy flung the covers off of them. She started going higher up & faster. Then, she must've came because she collapsed on top of him. Gabe grabbed her perfect ass & started pushing & pulling her up & down on his dick. Then, he pulled out & came.**

"Oh, that was good." Teddy told him, whilst laying on him.

"Yeah, I know." Gabe said back, stroking her hair.

**She waited a few minutes, then went down to his dick. She grasped it in her hand & stroked it. After a moment, she put it in her mouth, making Gabe grow & groan a bit. She bobbed up & down a lot. Then, when she had him right where she wanted him, she got up, faced away from him, & put him back in her vag, going up & down.**

"Teddy I'm gonna cum again!" he yelled, then she got off & sucked him off again 'til he came in her mouth.

**Then, she laid back down again next to him. Then, they both laid down & went to sleep in each others' arms (with the blanket on them, of course).**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning, Gabe woke up, surprised to see Teddy laying next to him in the same bed.**

"Yes, then it wasn't a dream!" he thought to himself.

**Then, he rubbed up next to her, spooning a bit, his semi-hard dick against her ass & his arm around her.**

**She started to awake a few minutes later. He was now laying on his back. She turned around & opened her eyes, the memory of the night before coming back. She just laid there, looking down to see a something in the shape of his dick forming on the blanket. She put her hand on it & kept it there. Gabe opened his eyes & saw she was awake & where her hand was.**

"Morning, sleepy head." Teddy said as she looked up.

"Hey, how'd you like last night?" he said, looking down.

"It was great."

"Yep, I thought so, too."

"Are mom, dad, PJ, & Charlie back yet?"

"I don't know, why don't you flip on the tv?"

**Then, they went out to the room outside Teddy's, naked. One of them flipped on the tv.**

"At least the power's back on." Gabe said.

"Yeah, shut up so I can hear the news person." Teddy said.

"Coming to you live from the studio, we now go to Rachel live on the streets. Rachel, what's it like out there?"

"Well, the roads are still blocked, but it'll most likely be cleared by tonight, but no one's gonna drive until tonight, back to you, Jeff."

"Ok, so mom, dad, PJ, & Charlie aren't gonna be home for a while," Gabe said.

"Guess not," Teddy said.

"Hey, wanna have more fun?" he said again, pointing to his dick.

"Sure, what the hell?" she said, getting down on her knees in front of him.

"That's as good a reason as any." he said.

**She grasped his dick in her hand & stroked it. She licked her lips while gazing at it. Then, she lowered her mouth down on the head & bobbed up & down. It wasn't long before Gabe came in her mouth.**

"That was a big load," Teddy said after swallowing Gabe's cum.

"Yep."

"Now, here. You get a choice," she said, turning away, "Vag, or ass."

"What's the difference?"

"Ass you can cum in, vag, no."

"Ok, I'll do this the fun way," he said, then he pushed his dick into her vag, going in & out fast. Making her moan with pleasure.

**After a few minutes of doing that, Gabe made sure his dick was wet enough, took it out, & stuffed it up Teddy's ass. Making her scream with pleasure with every thrust in & out.**

**He was standing on the couch, his penis length deep in Teddy's ass, thrusting in & out, to & fro, side to side, stuffing himself as deep as he could, as fast as he could.**

"Teddy, I'm gonna cum again!" he screamed.

"Me too!" she screamed back.

**Then, Gabe came in her ass. Then, they sat on the couch, naked. Gabe's flaccid dick laying on his leg, pointed towards Teddy, throbbing & recovering as he panted hard, looking at Teddy. Teddy, sitting beside him, her tits at full extent, breathing hard, making her breasts rise up & down as she breathed, her ass full of her brothers' cum, her naked body shining a bit from being DRENCHED in sweat.**

"Well, that was GREAT!" Gabe said, looking towards Teddy.

"Yep, it was." Teddy said, looking at him.

"You're welcome." he said.

"You're welcome." she said.

"I'd argue with you," he said, scowling at her,"But I'm in too good a mood to care."

"Well, great. While I've gotcha here, if you don't tell anyone about us & if you don't go overboard with it, I'll let you do with me what you will when ever you want."

"Really? Sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah, just as long as you don't go crazy. Only if I'm home & we both aren't busy & we don't have any other plans, k."

"Ok, now what?"

"Wanna have more fun?"

"Sure, get down & blow me, bitch!" he said, then when she got up, he smacked her ass.

"Sure thing, sir," she said, then she got down on her knees & started stroking him, then took him in her mouth.

"And don't forget to use your boobs this time, honey."

"Why would I, sir?" she said with a hard to make smile.

**She started using her boobs & going at it, hard & fast. Gabe was in so much pleasure, he closed his eyes, arched his back, & moaned. Then, he sprayed her all over her boobs, face, & mouth. He laid back on the bed, panted, & sat for a while. Teddy sat there for a few licking the cum off herself.**

**Teddy got up after a few more minutes & sat in his lap. She started stroking & kissing him 'til he got hard again & sat down on him. She started going up & down, moaning. Gabe pulled her torso toward himself, then took one of her erect tits in his mouth & started sucking whilst playing with the other. Gabe could feel his orgasm coming as he was being hard-fucked by his sister.**

**(Kinda wish I had a hot sister)**

"Teddy, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Okay, hold it a minute," then, Teddy came & got off. Then, she put her mouth on his head & stroked him, vigorously & he came into her mouth.

**They sat on the couch, naked, sweaty, panting to watch the news to see if anything was changing in the roads being cleared/blocked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note here:  
> 1\. I'm gonna spread their day into a few more chapters, better make that several, if you want me to do an "after" chapter(s) feel free to let me know, also, thanks to all of the readers & if anyone has any kind of thing in the next few chapters, let me know.  
> 2\. I wrote this at several different times, so it might not be as good as the first 2.  
> Bare with me here.

 

**They were still in the basement after that last round. Then, a phone rang.**

"That's my phone," Teddy said. Then, she went back to her room & brought out her phone. "It's mom," she said, then answered, "Hello?" she started.

"Hey, Teddy, it's mom. Listen, we're stuck here because of the storm & won't be home until the next few days," Amy said.

"Ok, me & Gabe are just down here in the basement, watching the weather reports," she answered. "Ok, you're getting along?" "We're muddling through."

"Ok, would you mind keeping Gabe busy so nothing happens to the house?"

"Oh, I'll keep him busy."

"Great, we'll see you later."

"Ok, bye," she presses 'end', "Well, she said to keep you busy, so... Whatchoo wanna do?"

"Well, how about we do it around the house. In every room. It'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, sure."

"We've already started down here, now let's work our way up."

"You got it," she said, then they went upstairs, then into the living room. First, Gabe locked the doors & closed all of the window shades. He walked over to Teddy, who was standing there all naked.

"Wait here," Gabe said, then hurried upstairs to get something. He then came back with a towel. He laid it on the couch & looked at his sister while his dick started to get hard. Then sat on it & patted his hand on the cushion next to it, "Come, sit, sexy sister," he said, looking at her. She sat next to him, "Now what?" he asked.

"This," Teddy said, then cupped his face in her hands, pulled his face to his, & kissed him.

**Gabe closed his eyes as they made out on the couch. Even though it already happened several times, he still couldn't believe it was his sister he was banging. Teddy's hand trailed down Gabe's body & settled on his dick. She grabbed it & started moving back & forth. Gabe reacted by looking while still kissing, moving his hand down to her vag, & started rubbing, which followed by a quick gasp by Teddy. They both moaned into each others' mouths. Then, Teddy got down in font of him & took him in her mouth. She bobbed up & down, gaining speed as she did. Gabe moaned a little bit. Teddy moaned on his dick, he could feel the vibrations. He could feel he was gonna cum, so he grabbed the back of her head, & released in her throat.**

**She pulled off of his dick to swallow.**

"Ok," she said.

"Man, I'm glad you can take it all," he said with a satisfying grin.

"Barely," she said, wiping her mouth with her hand. She stood & faced away.

Gabe stood, pushed & bent her over the table, & forced himself inside her ass. She let out a quick/quiet sigh. He thrust hard in & out of her, "Oh, my god!" she screamed.

"That's it, baby. Take it all in there!" he yelled at her yell. "Jesus, I've never had  _this_  much pleasure with Spencer, or any other guy!"

"Yeah, guess  _this_  type of doing it is hotter for ya, I know it is for  _me_!"

"Am I even your first?"

"Yeah, well, Jo & I went out for a little while, but all she did was headers most of the time & when it came time for us to finally do it, she took several inches of it in, I broke her hymen, & she just stopped & gave me a blow job, so technically, I'm not a virgin, I just haven't gotten a shot to do it before."

Teddy stopped him, pushed off of him, pushed him on his back on the couch, & had him re-enter her with her on top & slowly rising & falling on him "Wow, all this man meat & Jo didn't want you to fuck her with it?"

"I guess not."

"Well, her loss is my gain & your benefit."

"You got that right, I love you, Teddy!"

"You too," she said. She bent forward & kissed him, long & hard whilst still moving. After that, Gabe took one of her boobs in his mouth & licked & sucked on her erect teat."Gabe, I'm gonna cum again!" Teddy said, after another moment of fucking her younger bro.

"Me too!" Gabe yelled, she got off & put her pussy in his face & proceeded to suck his dick.

"What am I suppose to do now?" he asked, confused.

"Lick it, go nuts," Teddy said, turning her head toward him, then back. Gabe started to lick his sisters' private area. Her juices flowed out a bit. He licked for a bit more, but decided to try something else. He put one of his hands up to her pussy & started to pump a few of his fingers into her causing her to moan. He then picked up a little speed, then she exploded on to his hand & face a bit.

"Well, that was good," she said, panting a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Now finish  _me_  off." Teddy lined up the head of his dick to her mouth & put her tongue on it, licking around it in a circular motion & proceeded to move her hand up & down after gripping his length. He soon released in her mouth, then they both sat up on the towel on the couch, panting. They turned the tv to the news to see if anything would disrupt their time alone together, like the roads being cleared sooner than expected. (Like they wanted  _that_.)

**How was that? After the sentence I wrote where Gabe forced himself inside her, I took a break from writing this chapter, then I started on it again, & got on a roll, you ever have those times?**

**PEACE...**


	4. Remembering

**Gabe & Teddy were sitting on the couch, channel searching. He couldn't help by letting his mind wander a bit. He thought back to a few months prior, when he was dating Jo...**

They were in his room, hanging out.

"Gabe," Jo said.

"What's up?" Gabe asked her.

"Well, we've been going out for a few months now & I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the next level."

"The next level being...?"

"Sex."

"Oh, well, we're both 14, we're both ready, right?"

"Right."

"So, why shouldn't we?"

"Ok, so you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok, great, so we're gonna have sex. Let's do it, no pun intended," she said as they got up & started getting undressed. They went shirts, pants, Jo's panties, her bra, then the moment of truth, Gabe's boxers. Jo's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, you have a monster cock in your pants!" She said, bending down to take hold of & oogle at it.

"I guess I do," he said, modestly.

**She started stroking it, making it harden more. Gabe had her stop for a second to sit down on the bed. She then grabbed ahold of it once more, then put her mouth at the tip, slowly inching it inside her mouth. She went until it filled all the space in her mouth, then moved it back out. This continued to the point where she was going at break-neck speed. Engulfing him, making sure no inch of his dick was dry. She then stopped abruptly.**

"Do you have condoms?" she asked.

"Yeah, in my nightstand," he said, pointing to, then opening it.

**He got out a small pack, which he opened & got the contents of it out & put it on. He then was still, as he wasn't very sure of how to proceed. Jo seeing his lost ness, quickly got up & got on top of him. She lined up her opening w/ his dick, looking down, thinking how is that gonna fit in her. She began to inch down on to him. She stopped every several inches, or so to get used to the feeling for several moments each. Finally, she got all the way down, stopping to analyze what's just happened.**

"Oh, man," Gabe said to break the silence.

"I know, right," Jo replied. "You're so big, I can feel you in my stomach."

"Oh, do you wanna stop, then? We can do something else, if this is too much to bare, no pun intended," he said, joking stupidly. She rolled her eyes at the joke.

"No, I just need a minute to regain my composure, I wanna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get them."

**(Like how I used 2 lines from 2 different sources?)**

"All right, when you're ready," he said, referencing what they were going to do.

He then sat up & started kissing her.

"Help...Me...Move," she said, in between kisses, as they were getting more heated.

**He then moved his hands to her ass, gripping it a bit as he helped her push up, then let go after she was a few inches up & let her slam back down.**

**He laid down after a few more of those. She bent forward, as she moved back & forth on him, making out with him as she moved. The rhythm got faster, as they kept going. She then went back to sitting on him, moving all around on him, using her hands to support her as her head was held back in pure pleasure.**

After several more moments of pure pleasure, Gabe felt her contracting around him. He then too could feel that Mt. Gabe was gonna blow.

"I'm gonna cum," he said, sitting up, burying his face in her ample bosom, wrapping his hands around her.

"Me too, oh Gabe, lick my nipple," she said, as she repositioned his head to her nipple, then he started to.

**He felt a stream come out of her, as he exploded inside her, not being able to hold it back any more. They both moaned in pleasure, with heavy pants, looking into each others' eyes, then they kissed, letting each others' orgasms finish.**

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

**They were lying under the covers of Gabe's bed, her in his arms, lying there, content for the moment.**

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"That was great."

"I know, I was there."

"I can't believe how big you've gotten at the age we are."

"Yeah, well, I did start developing in that area at an accelerated rate, faster than some other guys I know."

"Yeah, like who?" she said, looking at him.

"Well, PJ for one," he said w/ a smart ass type smirk.

"How are you so sure about that?" she said, getting up a bit, facing him, not even caring that he can see her chest.

"Well, for one, he keeps in between small & medium sized condoms in his dresser. 2, I heard him & Skyler do it once on the other side of the door, after I came up to get something, but stopped after I heard them going at it. She didn't sound too pleased when he was done," he said, smirking. She started chuckling, which made him start, after he was trying to hold it in, out of respect to his brother.

"Anyone else?"

"Let's see... Jake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed he hasn't gotten any taller in the last several years & his voice is still cracking? I can tell he hasn't even begin to develop, much less have a big dick too."

"Right. This was great," she said, kissing him after she said it.

"It really was."

"Here's a parting gift for you," she said, pulling the blanket off of them, reaching for his dick, & started to jerk him, slowly.

**She bent forward, as he was in awe at what he knew she was about to do. She then took him in her mouth, as she started to bob up & down. His mouth watered, as he watched in amazement, as she was sucking him off. She then used her tongue to lick all around, starting at the head, swirling all around, working her way to the bottom, then held his head in her mouth, as she jerked him semi-fast & hard. He lasted for a few minutes, before he felt his orgasm coming.**

"It's coming," he yelled to her, as she bobbed up & down quickly, until he came in the back of her throat, sending it down her throat, making her swallow it all whole.

"You come big, babe," she said.

"Yeah, I know, sorry for that."

"Don't be. I'll drink my boyfriend's cum any time, just save it for me & don't use it on another woman, or you'll wish it wasn't this big," she said, threatening him.

"Ok, alright, I'll save it for you, sexy thing."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get home. The storm's blowing in & I wanna get home before it does," she said, getting dressed.

"All right, see you later," he said, as she finished & headed out the door, as he was covered himself, flipping the TV on, then falling asleep.

**I'm gonna end it there, next chapter out hopefully in a few weeks.**

**PEACE...**


	5. The Bedroom

**Gabe came back to his senses & was in the living room with Teddy.**

'Sure, I may have lied about me & Jo, but look where it got me, right?' he thought to himself.

**Teddy noticed he was hard & moved her hand to his lower part. She grabbed it, then lightly jerked him.**

'My god! We've fucked several times now & he's that hard still when he gets turned on!' she thought, seeing he was really hard when she grabbed him.

**He breathed in sharply, as he felt his sister's hand give him a hand job. She liked the sound of it, so she gripped him harder, still moving her hand along his length. He breathed unevenly after that, so she knew she was doing it right. She was so exited, that she lowered her head down to his & took him in her mouth. He threw his head back in pleasure.**

**She stopped suddenly. He looked down to her, wondering why.**

"Let's go upstairs & do it up there," she said.

"Maybe a shower?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**She & he ran upstairs. They reached his room. As soon as they did, the door got slammed closed. They jumped on to his bed & started making out. Their tongues were wrestling, as things progressed. Gabe became so hard, it was starting to hurt, as it would after multiple orgasms in 1 day. He started humping Teddy, in her area, but didn't enter yet. He looked at Teddy, asking permission to enter with his head, & no, not that one, but his regular one above his waistline, as he positioned his other head at her entrance. She nodded, giving him the 'ok.'**

**He then entered her, thrusting hard, as immediate pleasure was felt by both of them. He thrusted slowly, as he kissed her. They both were moaning into each other's mouths. Gabe then trailed down to Teddy's breasts. He twisted the nipples with his hands & caressed them in his hands, before he kissed his way down. He then placed the right one in his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Teddy moaned in pleasure, as he did so, with also thrusting in & out of her. He then used his right hand to tease her clit, pinching it lightly & moving it around. Teddy was in pure heaven, as she was close to orgasming.**

"Gabe, I'm close!"

"Me too," he said, as he felt her walls tighten around him.

**It felt so good, he couldn't hold it, as he came, as little cum as he would after multiple orgasms, which was close to a ghost load, but there was a little that came out. Her juices flowed on to him, as they both came with each other, kissing passionately. He quickly realized what happened & pulled out.**

"Uh, Teddy...?" he asked, a little scared.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what he was so worried about.

"I think I just came in you. Just a little bit."

"Don't worry. I doubt it was enough to really matter. Besides, I got my period a few days ago, so we should be good for a few more days before it matters. Also, I'm on birth control, so triple whammy there."

"Oh. Good," he said, as he got his iPod Touch & checked his email. "Oh sweet!"

"What?"

"There's a new video on YouTube from Austin Moon!"

"Austin moon? I've heard of him. What song is it?"

"Um...A cover of 'Unstoppable' by Rascal Flatts."

"Let's see it."

Gabe tapped on the video & it opened the 'YouTube' app & it started playing.

After a few minutes, the song ended.

"Man, that was a good video."

"Yeah. Oh man, the description reads 'For my dad, 1953-2011,'" Gabe said.

"Huh, his dad died. I hope our folks don't die on the way back."

"Yeah, I feel like we've been waiting for almost 2 years for them to get home."

"I know, right?"

"I mean, I don't mind them not coming home, but I hope they will eventually."

"Yeah."

"Man, I'm sweaty."

"Me too. Wanna take a shower?"

"Oh yeah!"

**PEACE...**


End file.
